Lessons
by Aria01
Summary: A idéia de Madam Red de fazer o garoto se passar por sua “sobrinha” estava proporcionando ao demônio ótimas oportunidades, sem dúvida, ainda que Ciel não parasse de reclamar acerca de suas vestimentas...


**Título: **Lessons

**Autora: **-Aria-

**Beta:** Eri-Chan

**Fandon: **Kuroshitsuji

**Casal: **Sebastian x Ciel

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero: **Yaoi/Slash, Shota, Crossdressing, Crossgen, Lemon, tendência PWP...

**Disclaimer: **História sem fins lucrativos. Por mais que eu goste de idéia ganhar algum com isso, o que jamais vai acontecer, tem como único intuito entreter os leitores.

**Sinopse: **"_Maldito Sebastian_" Era o que passava pela cabeça do jovem Conde Phantomhive naquele momento. Desde que fora decidido os "meios" para se alcançar o Visconde Druitt, atual suspeito de ser 'Jack, o Estripador', o mordomo aproveitava-se da situação.

A idéia de Madam Red de fazer o garoto se passar por sua "_sobrinha_" estava proporcionando ao demônio ótimas oportunidades, sem dúvida, ainda que Ciel não parasse de reclamar acerca de suas vestimentas.

**Notas: **Eles não me pertencem, infelizmente, e sim a Yana Toboso. Se eu possuísse algum direito, o Ciel estaria no lugar daquela "freira", pode apostar! Hohoho~

Possíveis spoilers pra quem ainda está no começo da série (anime ou mangá).

* * *

**Lessons**

– Se ele suspeitar de algo então estará tudo acabado, entenderam? Não estamos aqui para brincar, então não abaixem a guarda.

– Tão fofo! – Madam Red parecia nem dar ouvidos ao que seu sobrinho falava, agarrava-o como se o menino fosse algum tipo de bichinho de pelúcia ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo – Sinceramente... Super fofo!

– Me solte!!! Por que eu tenho que estar vestido assim?!

– O quê? Você não gostou? – A mulher parecia surpresa – Mas várias roupas foram usadas para confeccionar essa peça na França!

– POR QUE EU DEVERIA GOSTAR DISSO?!

Ciel estava revoltado. Como poderia estar vestido como uma menina e _ainda_ assim estar gostando?

– Ora, ora... – Uma voz em tom sedutor logo se fez ouvida – Uma dama não deveria estar falando tão alto!

"_Maldito Sebastian_", era o que passava pela cabeça do jovem Conde Phantomhive naquele momento. Desde que fora decidido os "meios" para se alcançar o Visconde Druitt, atual suspeito de ser 'Jack, o Estripador', o mordomo aproveitava-se da situação.

A idéia de Madam Red de fazer o garoto se passar por sua "_sobrinha_" estava proporcionando ao demônio ótimas oportunidades, sem dúvida, ainda que Ciel não parasse de reclamar acerca de suas vestimentas.

– O jovem mestre não disse isso antes: "_usar qualquer meio que for útil_"? – Sorria enquanto Ciel o olhava torto, _porém_ em silêncio – Então vamos? Milady...

Sebastian estava com seu melhor, e talvez mais diabólico, sorriso _sedutor_. Apesar de ainda irritado, o garoto não podia evitar derreter-se por dentro ao vê-lo. Também não podia evitar odiar-se por sentir tal coisa.

Sebastian ficava bem naqueles trajes e seria hipocrisia negar o fato. Definitivamente, o porte físico e a sensualidade nata eram seus grandes _atrativos_. Claro que poderia mencionar também seus lisos e sedosos cabelos negros, seus olhos vermelhos tão profundos, seu sorriso quase cruel, sua voz melodiosa...

Sendo esta última ainda mais perfeita quando "moldada" por um tom mais rouco e arrastado, praticamente gemida em meio às noites de volúpia e prazer que se tornavam cada vez mais constantes. E, às vezes, não só _durante_ a noite...

... ... ... ...

_Um__ dia antes..._

– É muito importante estar sempre preparado para o pior, Conde. – Lau sorria – E a propósito, acho que um vestido chinês iria ficar incrivelmente bom... O que acha?

– Lau... – Ciel murmurou o nome dele entre dentes, estava irritadíssimo com o rumo que aquilo estava tomando.

– É claro que não! – Madam Red emburrava-se – Todas as damas da alta sociedade inglesa devem usar vestidos feitos de seda pesada em festas!

– Existe esse tipo de regra? – O chinês perguntava desconfiado.

– É claro que existe! Onde você acha que estamos, afinal? – A mulher continuou a falar como se não houvesse sido interrompida – O azul prateado... E o verde claro são as cores mais usadas em vestidos. O rosa deve ser usado somente em bailes.

Por alguns instantes, que ao garoto pareceram uma eternidade, ela analisou-o de cima a baixo.

– O Ciel ainda é jovem, então rosa ficaria ótimo nele. Aproveitando a oportunidade... – Praticamente murmurou a frase – Será que devemos encurtar o vestido?

Tanto Lau quanto Madam Red apresentavam expressões vagas, como se estivessem "imaginando a cena".

O qual foi confirmado positivamente pelo garoto ao ouvir o chinês murmurar algo que lhe pareceu"_Ahh, isto seria bastante meigo, né? Rosa..._"

– QUEREM PARAR COM ISSO?!

– E isso não é tudo.

Sebastian havia aparecido de repente e já "caracterizado" em seu _modo tutor_.

Ele explicava sobre a divisão, as danças que seriam realizadas na noite do baile e coisas que o pequeno Conde ignorava completamente, mesmo que ainda o observasse.

– Ou seja! A Valsa que você aprendeu às pressas anteriormente não será o bastante!

O mordomo, agora tutor, continuava seu discurso, porém Ciel estava longe. Ele agora lutava para que as imagens nada castas que lhe vinham a mente, todas relacionadas a "Valsa" citada, não afetassem sua postura.

Mas estava sendo difícil quando se lembrava de tudo que ocorrera em seu escritório naquele dia...

– Seu jeito de falar, de andar, de se comportar e até de como seduzir... – Sebastian sorria – Eu e a Madam vamos fazer seu corpo aprender tudo isso em um dia! Certo, _Milady_...?

– Não...

Pela cabeça do jovem Conde, apenas uma certeza fazia-se presente... O "inferno" estava começando.

... ... ... ...

– Seba... Sebastian... – O garoto praticamente gemia o nome do outro.

– Venha, coloque suas mãos pra cima e contra a parede. Por favor, relaxe um pouco.

– C-Chega! – Ciel arfava – Não agüento mais! – O pequeno Conde parecia prestes a chorar – Chega... É uma sensação horrível...

– Por favor... Agüente isso um pouco mais. Você se acostuma. – Sebastian tentava acalmá-lo, sem muito sucesso.

– Ah... Mas...!!! EU DISSE QUE MEUS ÓRGÃOS ESTÃO SAINDO PRA FORA!!! – Ele continuava desesperado, porém Sebastian, que ainda apertava-lhe o espartilho, mantinha-se impassível diante do choro e dos resmungos de seu mestre.

– Há de nascer uma mulher, cujos órgãos saíram por causa de um espartilho!

– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ciel gritava enquanto o mordomo rolava os olhos, inconformado. O homem só havia apertado um pouco mais a peça, mas era o suficiente para este escândalo todo. Sinceramente acreditava que a primeira experiência sexual do menino deveria ter sido algo muito mais doloroso que aquilo...

Suspirou cansado. Já que não podia fazer nada a respeito, poderia ao menos tentar distraí-lo, certo?

Talvez tivesse uma idéia de como fazê-lo acostumar-se e, de quebra, ainda fazê-lo aprender a controlar a respiração mesmo que estivesse vestindo a peça.

– Bocchan... – Ele sussurrava ao ouvido de seu mestre – Você precisa relaxar...

Enquanto falava uma das mãos de Sebastian desceu pelas costas do menino, parando sobre suas nádegas e as apertando. Ciel arfou alto, prendendo então a respiração ao sentir os dedos dele pressionarem por entre suas pernas ligeiramente afastadas.

O desespero do corpete apertando-o mesclava-se ao dos toques ousados do demônio. Naquele momento o jovem se viu obrigado a lembrar _como_ respirar, mas, apesar do alívio momentâneo que sentiu, ainda sofria nas mãos dele.

Perdido nas sensações que ele lhe causava, o garoto tentava, inutilmente, se conter. Porém não conseguia, acabando por gemer relativamente alto.

– Então... Está melhor agora? – A voz estava sendo novamente sussurrada no ouvido de Ciel e mantendo o tom sensual, ele foi ainda mais _adiante_ – Você quer mais, bocchan?

– Faça... Agora...

Mesmo que o jovem não pudesse vê-lo, Sebastian meneou a cabeça em negativa. Apertou a região a qual acariciava não tão levemente o ouvindo prender um grito na garganta, "trazendo" seu mestre de volta a realidade.

– Já disse... Você precisa ser específico em relação a algumas ordens, bocchan...

O mordomo voltava a acariciá-lo como se o gesto anterior nunca tivesse acontecido. Ciel por sua vez juntava, ou pelo menos tentava, todo o autocontrole que podia, porém aquela mão que agora adentrava suas calças não parecia disposta a ajudá-lo em nada....

– Sebastian... – O garotou arfou alto – Me faça... – Os longos dedos dele tocaram-no naquela região sensível, fazendo-o falar arrastado, contendo a exclamação de prazer que insistia em explodir em sua garganta – Seu... Agora!

Ambas as mãos pararam o que faziam e quase que imediatamente moveram-se até o elástico da calça que o garoto vestia. Ciel pôde sentir o corpo maior posicionar-se atrás de si, pressionando-o, esfregando-se sem pudor algum.

– _Yes, my lord_.

As mãos de Sebastian, firmes na cintura do pequeno Conde, puxaram o corpo frágil de encontro ao dele. No mesmo instante moveu-se para frente, simulando o movimento de penetração, algo que fez o jovem tremer por inteiro.

O demônio gostava de vê-lo assim. Ofegante, trêmulo, quase implorando por aquele prazer. Considerava-se sortudo por ser o único que já havia o visto daquela forma tão indefesa.

Seu mestre era orgulhoso demais para mostrar-se vulnerável na frente de mais alguém. Na verdade até mesmo diante de si ele costumava relutar um pouco, mas passara a conhecê-lo bem.

Assim era Ciel Phantomhive. E exatamente por este motivo sentia-se tão atraído por ele...

... ... ... ...

_De volta ao baile..._

– Então não há nada para se fazer... Nós devemos dançar também, e então nos aproximar do Visconde desta forma. Você se lembra do que eu lhe disse?

– ...?! – Ciel mal teve tempo de "processar" o que acontecia e então estava sendo arrastado para o meio do salão por Sebastian – Você está dizendo que eu devo dançar com você em público?! Com um mordomo?!

– Você se esqueceu? – Ele se aproximou postando-se a sua frente – No momento presente eu sou seu tutor. E este status me concede dançar com '_Milady_' apenas por hoje. Não como um mordomo, mas como um tutor do primeiro escalão da sociedade.

Ciel não tinha o que argumentar contra aquilo. Teria de entregar-se ao joguinho dele...

– Eu irei te guiar cuidadosamente, para que você não trombe com as outras pessoas. Vamos!

E assim como ele havia dito, o pequeno Conde sentia seu corpo quase deslizar sobre o chão. A sensação de estar daquela maneira nos braços dele era boa...

– Escute a música cuidadosamente... Desde que você siga a música, eu posso te encobrir.

Para o pequeno, a sensação que o mordomo lhe passava, e não só durante esta noite, era de estar deliciando-se com tudo isto. E sinceramente não duvidava que ele realmente o estivesse.

Até mesmo Ciel, que jamais admitiria isso, estava de certa forma "_gostando_" do que acontecia...

– Não haverá uma segunda vez!

O jovem Conde estava corado, e muito, por causa da situação na qual se encontrava. Seu "problema", na realidade, não era _estar colado ao mordomo_ e sim _estar colado ao mordomo na frente de outras pessoas_!

Tudo o que os presentes viam era _uma jovem_ dançando com seu tutor, apenas isso, mas mesmo que só ele soubesse a verdade já era motivo suficiente para o rubor que lhe cobria a face. Podia sentir a ereção dele pressionar seu corpo, a sua própria estava lhe incomodando absurdamente.

Se tivesse que continuar com aquilo por muito tempo já conseguia até imaginar, sua noite seria _muito_ longa...

– Hm... – O mordomo não havia conseguido impedir-se de gemer baixinho, em meio ao sorriso satisfeito – Claro, este tipo de coisa só será por esta noite.

"_Ao__ menos que você queira mais, bocchan..."_

... ... ... ...

– Sebastian! Eu estou aqui.

Primeiro a escuridão, depois os murmurinhos, logo em seguida os gritos e então o silêncio. Com ele a claridade retornava e diante de si o mordomo parecia "imponível".

– Realmente... Exceto continuar capturado, você não vem conseguindo coisa alguma... Você realmente é... Você pensou que se eu entrasse em suas apostas, você poderia ficar tão descuidado?

– Enquanto eu tiver este contrato, você virá, não importa onde estarei, certo?

"_O contrato é uma cicatriz que o demônio deixa, assim ele não perde a pessoa com quem ele fez o acordo. Não importa onde, o "contrato" tem grande força de autoridade. Mas por outro lado..." _

– Bem, é claro.

"_Ele nunca seria capaz de escapar do demônio."_

– Eu seguirei você não importa aonde você vá. Até o final. Mesmo que eu fosse desfeito em pedaços eu nunca deixaria você. Eu seguirei você até as profundezas do inferno. Eu não estou mentindo! Não semelhante aqueles humanos.

– Isso é bom então. Somente você não pode mentir. Absolutamente!

– _Yes, my lord_.

– Tudo bem.

– Eu já chamei a polícia, eles deverão chegar aqui em breve.

– Então não devemos mais ficar neste lugar. Se nos demorarmos, aqueles cachorros da Scotland Yard irão nos dar trabalho.

– Humm... Seu estado atual... Você está mais como... "_Milady_"... – Sua risada ecoava um tanto "sinistra", meio divertida.

Por alguns instantes o jovem Conde sentiu vontade de matar o demônio a sua frente com suas próprias mãos. Sebastian simplesmente não se cansava de aproveitar-se de toda aquela situação...

– De qualquer jeito! O incidente do 'Jack, o Estripador' foi resolvido. Que decepcionante...

Sebastian ainda sorria de maneira falsamente inocente quando ouviram que a polícia havia chegado. Imediatamente os dois entreolharam-se.

– Parece que a polícia já está aqui. – Sebastian comentou casualmente, em seguida pegando o garoto em seu colo.

– Quê?!

– Então nós devemos ir.

Definitivamente, "trêmulo" era uma boa definição para o jovem Ciel Phantomhive ao perceber-se tomado pelos braços fortes de Sebastian. Ele parecia adorar as sensações que causava no jovem não contendo-se em, sempre que possível, "torturá-lo" um pouco mais.

Através da janela e então pelos telhados o mordomo levou, em seu colo, seu mestre de volta à mansão. Já nos aposentos do garoto, depositou-o cuidadosamente sobre a cama.

– Aguarde enquanto preparo seu banho, bocchan.

Sempre eficiente, ele logo se afastou. Porém havia dado apenas alguns passos quando o chamado de seu mestre o fez parar instantaneamente.

– Sebastian... Espere.

– Algo errado?

O olhar fixo do mordomo sobre o jovem Conde deixou-o um tanto "desconcertado" e incapaz de continuar seu pedido. A noite havia sido exaustiva, sem dúvida, mas Ciel não conseguia vê-la como "completa".

Resolveram o caso, assim como era o desejo de 'Vossa Majestade, a Rainha', mas ainda sentia como se lhe faltasse algo. E sabia, muito bem, que isso era um reflexo de todas as sensações que tivera ao longo da noite. _Precisava_ de um contato mais íntimo com o homem a sua frente...

Durante todo o baile, e até mesmo depois, quando estava amarrado em uma jaula, seus pensamentos sempre se voltavam ao demônio com o qual tinha feito aquele contrato. Não podia fugir dele e também nem queria fazê-lo. Não queria Sebastian longe, ao contrário... Queria-o perto, _muito_ mais perto...

– N-não... Não é nada...

Mas mesmo que seu desejo estivesse próximo de explodir, simplesmente não conseguia pedir _aquilo_ a ele. Não tinha coragem suficiente para tal.

O mordomo aproximou-se, pois sabia que ele escondia algo. Não era preciso conhecer muito a respeito do garoto para perceber isso, estava quase estampado na face levemente ruborizada de seu mestre.

– Já disse que é um péssimo ator, bocchan?

– C-como...?

Sebastian tomou o rosto do pequeno com a mão esquerda, enquanto isso a direita entrava pela saia do vestido buscando a ereção, que desconfiava estar desperta, do garoto. Constatou não que não havia errado...

– Eu sabia... – Ele massageava o local – Por que não disse de uma vez, bocchan?

Com seus olhos vermelhos fixos em Ciel, o demônio aproximou seus lábios dos dele. A cada palavra que saía de sua boca eles roçavam-se lentamente, tortuosamente...

– Me excita vê-lo vestido assim, sabia? Eu poderia fazer tantas coisas "_malvadas_" com uma jovem como você... _Milady_...

– Pervertido... – Ciel sussurrou sentindo seu corpo reagir a ele.

Sebastian tinha o poder de desarmá-lo com poucas palavras. Estas, sendo ditas _daquela_ maneira então, podiam deixá-lo completamente a mercê daquele maldito, e sensual, demônio.

Em apenas alguns segundos o mordomo inverteu as posições. Ele sentou-se sobre a beirada da cama enquanto o garoto permanecia em pé a sua frente. Por cima do vestido começava a distribuir beijos pelo corpo do menor. Barriga, tórax, mamilos... Seus dentes arranhavam a pele a mostra, trilhando um caminho até o ombro, o qual mordeu levemente.

– Sebas...tian...

Ciel gemia alto. Seus dedos estavam presos ao cabelo do outro, puxando-os com força, tentando, através deste gesto, conter os gemidos de prazer que sentia. Jogou a cabeça para trás com tudo quando sentiu a boca dele sobre seu baixo-ventre e mesmo com a grande quantidade de tecido, podia sentir a carícia perfeitamente.

Não contente com aquele contato, Sebastian sentou o garoto sobre seu colo. Desamarrou a mini-cartola rosa, retirou o acessório que envolvia o pescoço dele e enquanto beijava o local, suas mãos desciam o zíper nas costas do vestido.

Retirou os braços do garoto das alças da peça e tratou de afrouxar o espartilho que ele vestia por baixo, livrando-se então dele. A parte de cima do corpo do garoto estava praticamente toda exposta e o demônio não se fez de rogado, sua boca logo na pele dele lambendo, chupando, mordendo... Ciel gemia alto, as mãos do garoto, agora nos ombros do mordomo, apertavam-no com força.

Sebastian, depois de longos minutos, parou o que fazia e ficou apenas o observando quase com devoção. O percebeu deslizar sobre seu corpo, indo até o chão, mas não o impediu. Sentia-se "tentado" a ver até onde seu jovem mestre poderia ir...

Ciel ajoelhou-se a frente do mordomo, as mãos trêmulas retiraram as próprias luvas e então seguiram tímidas até o zíper da calça dele, descendo-o lentamente. O demônio gemia ante o toque e o pequeno sentiu-se constrangido. Ainda fez menção de afastar-se, porém o mais velho o impediu.

– Por favor... Continue, bocchan... – Sebastian sussurrou roucamente.

Sua situação não melhorou muito depois daquele pedido, mas o garoto continuou. Afastou um pouco a calça e tocou-o por cima da peça íntima, sentindo a dureza daquela parte do corpo dele. Um arrepio percorreu por ambos os corpos naquele momento, mas mesmo para o tímido garoto aquilo ainda era pouco.

Ciel queria sentir mais do corpo dele. Queria senti-lo pulsar em sua boca, por entre seus lábios. Claro que o pensamento causou-lhe um indisfarçável rubor e Sebastian não pôde evitar sorrir. Sua mão esquerda, a mesma que ostentava a marca do contrato, tocou a face dele com carinho como que "encorajando-o".

O jovem conde suspirou, ainda tentava tomar coragem para fazer aquilo. Lentamente aproximou seus lábios daquela parte de Sebastian, o vendo suspirar de prazer ao ser tocado. Um pouco para facilitar para o garoto, e também por não saber se poderia continuar a conter se continuasse vendo aquela cena, o mordomo deitou suas costas sobre o colchão.

Não demorou para senti-lo apoiar-se sobre suas coxas, as mãos dele livrando-o do tecido incômodo. Primeiro uma massagem desajeitada, e nem por isso menos excitante, depois o chupando igualmente sem jeito.

Sebastian teve de morder o lábio com força quando sentiu a boca dele o tocando. Admitia que aquilo era, de certa forma, inesperado. Realmente não achou que o orgulho de seu mestre o deixaria fazer tal coisa.

– Bocchan... – O mais velho gemia.

Instintivamente o garoto aumentou o ritmo fazendo o outro contorcer-se. O jogo estava ficando perigoso demais...

As mãos do mordomo impediram-no de continuar. Então, logo em seguida, ele apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos e ficando meio sentado sobre a cama viu Ciel com uma expressão infantil e curiosa. Seu mestre era gracioso, não podia negar o fato.

– Não tão... Rápido... – Ele falou devagar, _tenta__ndo_normalizar sua respiração.

O garoto corou ao compreender _o que_ aquilo significava. Uma das mãos de Sebastian buscou a do menor, fazendo-o levantar-se. O vestido escorregou um pouco mais sobre o corpo dele, porém ainda ficou preso um pouco abaixo da cintura, na direção do quadril.

A visão agradava ao demônio, mas o que mais queria naquele momento era contato. Então continuou o puxando até vê-lo deitar-se sobre seu corpo. Rolou sobre o colchão até deixar o menor por baixo, tomando os lábios dele com urgência enquanto suas mãos levantavam a saia do vestido.

Usando de força bruta rasgou a peça intima que o cobria, ouviu-o gemer e logo em seguida relaxar um pouco, provavelmente por ver-se livre daquilo. Levou dois dedos a boca dele, estes sendo prontamente sugados por Ciel. Sebastian observava aquela cena com atenção e mesmo achando-o _erótico_ fazendo aquilo, também o achava _adorável_...

Deixou que ele fizesse aquilo por alguns minutos, mas logo o obrigou a parar. Retirou os dedos repentinamente da boca do garoto e moveu-os até seu ponto mais intimo. O jovem conde contraiu-se ao sentir o primeiro digito acariciá-lo e então penetrá-lo, um gemido desconfortável foi ouvido pelo quarto naquele momento.

Algum tempo depois o segundo dígito também forçou sua entrada no corpo apertado, deixando Ciel tenso por alguns instantes. Porém Sebastian logo tratou de distraí-lo com os movimentos que fazia em seu interior.

O garoto estava com os olhos fechados, quase apertados, gemendo alto devido ao prazer que se assolava por seu corpo. O demônio ainda poderia continuar com aquilo por muito mais tempo, mas sabia que, anteriormente, seu mestre já estava cansado.

E como qualquer criança que estava em fase de crescimento, não seria bom para a saúde dele que seu sono fosse afetado.

– Posso? – Sebastian perguntou ao ouvido dele.

– Deve...

Sebastian retirou os dedos de dentro de Ciel e girou o corpo dele, deixando-o de bruços e o posicionando mais ao meio da cama. Retirou suas próprias peças de roupa apressadamente e posicionou-se atrás dele.

Ergueu levemente o quadril do garoto e afastando um pouco suas pernas encontrou o espaço que precisava para iniciar a penetração. Ele contraiu-se ao sentir o demônio roçar seu corpo, porém a voz do mordomo, sussurrada ao seu ouvido, acalmou-o um pouco.

– Relaxe um pouco...

O menino suspirou, visivelmente tentando manter a calma. Até conseguiu, porém só durou até senti-lo começar a invadir seu corpo, procurando acomodar-se em um espaço que lhe parecia impossível. Sebastian deslizava, lentamente, para seu interior e isso o fez prender a respiração.

A mão do mordomo logo tocou seu pênis, fazendo-o esquecer-se completamente da dor e ardência que até a pouco parecia que iriam matá-lo. Os movimentos realizados turvavam sua mente que agora oscilava entre dor e prazer de maneira _alucinante_.

O que somente "piorou" ao sentir o primeiro movimento dele. Quando Sebastian moveu-se para trás a ardência retornou, mas ao preenchê-lo por completo novamente tudo pareceu evaporar.

As investidas dele logo tornaram-se puro prazer e Ciel não entendia como aquela dor toda, agora, parecia tão _irreal_. A dupla estimulação levava o garoto a gemer alto, fazendo o demônio sorrir satisfeito.

O mordomo segurava a cintura do garoto firmemente, com ambas as mãos, e ao sentar-se sobre a cama levou o corpo dele consigo. O jovem conde gemeu ao perceber o movimento e então se ver, _literalmente_, sentado sobre Sebastian.

O demônio beijava as costas do menino enquanto movimentava-o em seu colo. O corpo leve e frágil era suspendido, sendo então puxado para baixo e tudo o que Ciel podia fazer, além de gemer, era apoiar as mãos nas coxas do mordomo.

Porém ele ainda não estava contente. Queria, e precisava, ver a face de prazer de seu mestre. Ainda dentro dele, virou-o de frente para si. O garoto estava bastante corado.

Logo depois de passar os braços dele ao redor de seu pescoço, Sebastian o beijou. Ao final do contato, mas antes de deixá-lo afastar-se demais, prendeu o lábio inferior do menino fazendo-o assustar-se e então encará-lo.

– Se move pra mim, bocchan.

Não era uma pergunta, mas sim uma ordem. Esta feita em uma voz completamente arrastada, que fez o pequeno gemer e, mesmo estando completamente envergonhado, atender ao pedido dele.

Como mestre, era Ciel quem deveria dar as ordens, regras, pedidos ou o que quer que fosse, mas como negar algo aquele ser que lhe acompanhava tão fielmente e que era capaz de lhe dar tanto prazer?

O jovem conde apoiou-se nos ombros de Sebastian e num ritmo lento, que pouco a pouco se tornava frenético, ele moveu-se até ambos alcançarem seus limites.

Gemidos altos, chamados arrastados e então o cansaço assolou-se de ambos. Porém o mordomo ainda tinha coisas a fazer e no final das contas não estava tão cansado assim. Vantagens de ser um demônio...

Com cuidado deitou o corpo do garoto sobre a cama e retirou-se do interior dele.

– Vou preparar seu banho, bocchan.

Sebastian levantou-se e começava a se afastar em direção as suas roupas. Antes que a distância fosse maior Ciel segurou seu pulso, impedindo-o de se mover.

O mordomo o olhou curioso, não entendendo a reação dele.

– Não, fique comigo. É uma ordem.

– _Yes, my lord_.

_**Fim

* * *

**_

_Notas da autora__:_ Yo!

Agradecimentos mais que especiais a Eri-chan, Koi da minha vida, pela companhia, amizade, tudo! Te amo demais!

E também ao Peu que juntamente com a Koi me incentivaram quando estava na dúvida entre lemon antes ou depois. O lemon 'antes' acabou não saindo, mas acho que só aquela insinuação valeu, né? 8D

Enquanto eu estava escrevendo tocou uma música do Matsushita Yuya, o cara que faz o Sebby no musical do Kuro, na minha playlist e quase que instantaneamente me veio à mente uma coisa bem perva. Ele e o Ciel (do musical) nessas _cenas calientes_ da fic... X3 *infarta e morre*

_Notas da beta: _Yop!!!

Mais uma vez tenho a honra de poder ajudar essa 'Criança Feliz" que eu amo tanto!!!

Te amo demais!!!

E aquele dia na Liba foi MARA!!!

Até o MEU Yuya caiu na sua rede maliciosa??? *rola*

*enfartando e morrendo junto*


End file.
